Juremoi
by lily-angy
Summary: Elle était tout pour lui; il n'est plus rien sans elle.


_« Mione, ma douce, ma tendre, Ma Mione,_

_Je t'écris encore et toujours, tu penseras sûrement que je me plains dans chacune de mes lettres mais que faire d'autre alors que tu m'as laissé seul … seul face à ce monde que je détestais tant et que toi, Ô oui, il n'y avait que toi pour faire une chose pareil, toi, tu m'as fait aimer ce monde et m'as donné l'envie d'y vivre._

_Non ! Tout cela n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai jamais aimé ce monde et je n'ai jamais eu envie d'y vivre._

_Tu savais, ton cœur sait et bientôt le monde entier saura que c'est toi que j'aimais et que c'est pour toi que je vivais._

_Mais pourquoi je parle au passé … je ne le sais pas je t'aime et je t'aimerai, non pas toute ma vie mais pour au moins toute l'éternité._

_Parce que qu'est-ce qu'une vie ? Ce n'est rien du tout ! Du moins ce n'est rien pour moi car tu n'es plus là pour redonner à toutes ces choses, leurs couleurs, leurs odeurs et que sais-je encore ?_

_Ce semblant de vie, je ne l'aurais plus depuis longtemps si tu ne m'avais pas fait faire cette promesse idiote …. Promesse de vivre pour deux alors que je ne suis rien sans toi._

_J'aurais préféré mourir seul, pour que nous puissions vivre ensemble, dans ce lieu bénis où tu demeures depuis ce jour que je ne cesse de maudire_

_Tu vois je ne vis plus, je survis._

_Vois-tu, au dehors de mes fenêtres, il pleut, le vent souffle et les feuilles volent. Mais bien sûre que « tu vois » ! Tu fais même beaucoup mieux « tu sais» !_

_Sais-tu donc que j'aime me laisser aller à penser, que cette pluie et ses fines gouttelettes sont tes larmes coulant sur mon torse, que ce vent est ton souffle chaud dans mon cou et que ses feuilles ne sont autres que les jupons colorés de toutes ses robes que tu portais et qui virevoltaient quand au creux de mes bras tu dansais …. Que nous dansions en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à nous aimer._

_Merlin ce que nous aimions l'automne, s'embrasser sous la pluie, s'enlacer sous le vent, s'aimer dans un tourbillon de feuilles._

_Aujourd'hui l'automne n'est plus qu'une succession d'heures, de jours, de mois … De mois où je me répète sans cesse que sans cette promesse, je serais près de toi._

_Pourquoi, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi toi et ton foutu courage de Griffondor avez-vous voulu me sauver ?_

_Sauver, c'est un bien grand mot…_

_J'aurais préféré cette mort là que celle vers laquelle tu m'as envoyé. Bien sur c'était involontaire mais tu m'y envoies tout de même._

_Car oui tu m'as fait juré après être tombée au milieu de tous ces autres corps… Juré que si je t'aimais, je devrais vivre pour deux._

_Je n'ai jamais rien pu te refuser, mais crois-moi, je regrette de ne pas m'être montré plus fort ce jour là et d'avoir consentis à deux malheureux mots : « Jure-moi »._

_En voulant me protéger, en te plaçant entre mon père et moi, tu n'as fait que m'envoyer vers une autre mort … une mort d'autant plus cruelle que c'est d'amour que je vais mourir._

_Triste ironie du sort, non ?_

_« Jure-moi », j'entends encore ces mots résonnés dans ma tête._

_Si tu savais toutes les choses que j'aurais pu te jurer et de plus belles encore :_

_Jurer de te protéger, jurer de t'épouser, jurer de te faire les plus beaux enfants du monde, jurer de t'aimer à tout jamais, jurer de ne jurer que par toi simplement._

_Mais non, il a fallut que je te jure de continuer à vivre sans toi… ma raison d'être._

_Mione, ma bien aimée, mon amour, mon cœur, mon âme, je t'en pris crois-moi, j'essaye de faire ce que tu as voulu mais la mort s'empare de moi._

_Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus, je ne sors plus, je ne vis plus._

_Je déteste la vie autant que je t'aime, c'est te dire à quel point je la hais._

_Par Merlin ce que ton Dieu a du être heureux, ce triste jour où nous avons du nous séparer, son plus bel ange était enfin venu le rejoindre._

_Mais à quelles conditions aussi ?_

_Il t'a fallut laisser sur terre ce pauvre diable que je suis, ton ange déchu comme tu aimais m'appeler quand je me trouvais dans ce que tu nommais « mes tristes jours »._

_Je me suis énervé bien des fois à l'entente de ce surnom : « mon ange déchu », mais aujourd'hui je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir te l'entendre dire._

_Il y a bien des choses que je voudrais : « L'Homme ne se suffit pas », c'est bien ce que l'on dit ?_

_Je voudrais que tu me parles, juste pour écouter ta voix._

_Je voudrais sentir ton parfum lorsque j'entre chez nous._

_Je voudrais t'entendre crier mon nom dans un dernier soupir de plaisir, juste avant de t'endormir tout contre moi._

_Je voudrais me réveiller dans tes bras nus._

_Je voudrais, je voudrais, je voudrais que tu sois là._

_Je TE voudrais TOI._

_Mais ce n'est plus possible, enfin tant que je serais sur Terre et toi au Ciel, je ne le sais que trop bien._

_Cela fait un an, te rends-tu compte ? Un an que tu me manques, un an que je regrette ma promesse, un an que je me déteste, un an que je voudrais mourir._

_Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as voulu que je te fasse cette promesse mais je m'efforce tant bien que mal de la respecter._

_Je ne sais si tu auras cette lettre, mais je nourris toujours cet espoir … Espoir fou qu'un jour tu me répondes._

_Adieu mon ange,_

_Je t'aime d'un amour éternel._

_Ton ange déchu. _

_Drago »_

Ce jeune homme blond au visage parsemé de larmes, comme toutes les fois où il écrivait à sa belle, plia ce parchemin et le cacheta.

Depuis un an, chaque jour que Merlin faisait, il lui écrivait, histoire de penser à elle pendant ces moments là… c'est ce qu'il disait aux autres.

Mais Drago Malefoy n'avait pas besoin de lui écrire pour l'avoir dans ses pensées, non d'ailleurs elle y était tout le temps dans ses pensées et c'est bien ça qui le détruisait.

Le jour, quoi qu'il fasse, qu'il regarde, qu'il sente ou qu'il touche, cela lui faisait penser à Hermione.

Sa Hermione et sa peau douce comme le satin.

Sa Hermione et son regard emplis d'amour.

Sa Hermione et ses gestes rassurants.

Sa Hermione et ses cheveux volant au rythme du vent.

Sa Hermione et son parfum enivrant, qu'elle laissait toujours derrière elle.

Et la nuit …. Il détestait encore plus la nuit.

Il rêvait toujours de lui et sa Mione.

Eux dansant, eux faisant l'amour, eux se parlant, eux s'embrassant, eux s'enlaçant, eux se mariant, eux se regardant dans les yeux, eux jouant avec leurs enfants ….

C'était bien pire que la journée, ça paraissait tellement réel que lorsqu'il se réveillait et que toute la triste et horrible réalité lui retombait sur les épaules, il pleurait et pleurait encore pendant des heures.

Vous voyez ce qu'était devenue la vie de l'ancien petit prince des Serpentards, pathétique, c'est sûrement ce que vous penserez.

Mais non ça ne l'est pas le moins du monde, c'est Tragique.

Drago était passé d'une vie à l'autre en un rien de temps :

Il était passé du jeune adolescent insouciant qui aimait ennuyer le Griffondor au jeune adulte rêveur qui adorait l'aimer de cet amour en perpétuelle augmentation.

Mais devenu adulte, je vous parle des vrais adulte ceux qui sont conscient de la rigidité de la vie, chose qu'à vingt-quatre ans il n'aurait pas du être. Devenu cet adulte, après l'avoir perdu prématurément, il aimait l'aimer mais son amour était bien trop fort pour être décrit. Ainsi l'aimait-il à en mourir.

Après avoir passé, une bonne partie de sa journée à pleurer les rêves qu'il avait fait, il sortait, sa lettre dans les mains.

C'est dans ces moments là …. Moments où il errait en bonne âme perdue qu'il était, que les couleurs, les odeurs, les textures, les bruits lui rappelait sa Mione.

Mais il ne pleurait plus, son chagrin était alors bien au-delà des larmes, qui ne sont que superficielles, c'était tout son cœur qui se déchirait.

Il errait donc dans cette ville pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que son errance le mène exactement au même endroit que d'habitude c'est à dire au « refuge d'Hermione » comme il l'appelait.

Lorsqu'il fut devant le petit portail noir, il s'arrêta et comme à chaque fois, il leva la tête vers le panneau où apparaissait le mot : « cimetière »

- Pourquoi un mot si noir, si triste pour nommer l'endroit où repose mon ange ? Pensa-t-il

Il s'avança vers le fond du cimetière.

Vous auriez pu remarquer si vous aviez été là, qu'isolée tout au fond entre deux petites rangés de haies, comme pour être préservée, se trouvait une tombe blanche comme la neige.

La stèle qui l'a surmontait était une parfaite imitation de ce que les anges ont de plus précieux : leurs ailles.

Au milieu, une photo s'agitait… Photo d'un passé que Drago aurait aimé retrouver.

Hermione lui envoyait des baisers en lui faisant son plus beau et tendre sourire, celui la même qu'elle lui avait fait avant de partir pour toujours.

Drago la regarda un instant et se mit à lui parler, intérieurement, comme tous les jours.

_-Tu es belle mon amour et par Merlin ce que tu me manques. Je t'ai apporté de nouvelles fleurs, des lys… tes préférées._

Il les déposa parmi toutes les autres.

Il y en avait de Ron et sa femme, d'Harry et Ginny, de Neville et Luna Londubat, de Mme Weasley et bien sur des parents d'Hermione.

Depuis qu'il s'était rangé du côté de Dumbledore en 7 ème année, qu'il sortait avec Hermione et qu'Harry avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, Drago faisait parti intégrante du groupe et était même devenus, le temps aidant, amis avec tout le monde.

Mais il avait fallu qu'après cela un groupe de mangemort en fuite dont faisait partis Lucius, vienne venger leurs maîtres.

Lucius ayant pris très à cœur la trahison de son fils, et avait voulu le détruire mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas ainsi, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'était jetée devant lui pour le protéger, en y laissant sa propre vie.

Après avoir allongé Hermione sur le sol et avoir écouté son dernier vœux, Drago était entré dans une telle rage qu'il avait tué son père, malgré s'être promis quelques années auparavant, d'emprisonner mais de ne jamais tuer.

Drago était désormais à genoux devant la dernière demeure, de celle qu'il aurait aimé appeler « ma femme » et il continuait à lui parler :

-J'espère que tu me vois en ce moment et que tu m'aideras à venir te rejoindre car je ne sers à rien ici, tu le vois bien. MAIS BON SENS REGARDE JE SUIS DEVENUS CE QUE J'AI TOUJOURS DETESTE, UN HOMME MISERABLE.

-Drago, tu n'es pas misérable, tu es malheureux … Répondit une voix d'homme.

Harry tenant toujours la main de Ginny s'approcha de Drago.

-Ah ! Le couple Potter, vous n'arrivez pas au bon moment, lança le Serpentard sur un ton se voulant désinvolte mais qui n'aurait jamais réussis a convaincre qui que se soit.

Harry lâcha la main de sa femme et dans une étreinte amicale et rassurante, il pris Drago dans ses bras.

-Aller ! Mon vieux ne nous lâche pas, on y arrivera tous ensemble.

-Non, Harry tu sais très bien que sans elle je ne peux plus continuer, je ne peux plus me battre, ça ne sert à rien.

-Drago, tu peux, tu m'entends ! Tu peux.

Après un moment passer avec Harry et Ginny à se recueillir sur la tombe de cette amie tant regrettée, ils commencèrent à partir quand Drago se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours sa lettre.

-Attendez-moi, j'ai oublié quelque chose.

Il repartit vers sa Hermione, il posa ses lèvres sur la lettre et la déposa dans un petit compartiment qu'il avait prévu spécialement pour cela. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ce qui se passait réellement chaque fois qu'il y déposait sa missive.

Après avoir embrassé une dernière fois la photo de son amour, il partit rejoindre Ginny et Harry.

-Mon vieux, tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'aurais aimé qu'avec Hermione, ils nous arrivent la même chose qu'à vous deux, dit-il en regardant avec envie et tristesse le ventre aujourd'hui bien arrondis de Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre Drago.

-C'est qu'il n'y a rien à dire, je n'aurais jamais cette chance. J'espère seulement que vous ferrez de lui le petit être le plus heureux du monde.

-Et bien tu verras ça par toi-même, et si tu trouves quelque chose à redire nous t'écouterons, essaya de plaisanter Ginny.

-Peut-être que je verrais ça… ou peut-être pas, répondit Drago une touche de mélancolie dans la voix.

Les amis s'éloignèrent lentement sous l'œil vigilant de ceux qu'ils avaient perdu bien trop tôt, mais qui, ils le savaient, veillaient sur eux même si chaque survivant, chaque héros de guerre portaient en lui le poids d'une victoire trop chère payée.

Hermione de son perchoir, cet endroit merveilleux qu'est le paradis, regardait ses amis partir, parler, respirer et vivre tout simplement. Elle tenait tout contre sa poitrine un parchemin.

_Oh ! Mon amour, moi aussi je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours c'est pour ça que je t'ai fait promettre de vivre, parce qu'aimer c'est savoir attendre et moi je ne ferai plus que ça t'attendre, je t'attendrai toujours. Je t'aime mon ange déchu._

Cela faisait un an et demi qu'elle était assise sur son nuage en attendant de pouvoir le partager avec celui qu'elle aimait et enfin en ce jour bénis d'avril, il vint la rejoindre au royaume des anges.

Depuis ce jour et pour toujours lorsque vous entrez dans ce monde pour ne plus jamais en sortir, il n'y a pas un ange qui ne sache vous raconter l'histoire de Drago et Hermione : « elle est morte pour qu'il vive, il est mort pour revivre. »


End file.
